Vampire Knight: Bloodlines
by xSlytherinxPrincessxVampirax
Summary: New students have arived at Cross Academy. Some Night, some Day, all related! They're definitely not normal, though- even those in the Day Class seem off! Rated for romance because I want to play it safe so I don't get in trouble! Nothing too explicit!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well, this is basically just an introduction for a _few_ of the characters. It's a tad dry, but it does give you some insight on my OCs. I'm currently working on the title, but i really have no idea what to call it... lol

* * *

*In the courtyard*

It was about noon; the day class was having lunch in the courtyard. The courtyard was filled with the sounds of students chatting and laughing, but all sounds stopped abruptly as ten new kids walked through the gates. Six girls, four boys. Two boys—both about 5'3"—and two girls—both about 5'10"—walk in the sunlight, while the rest stayed in the shadows. The ones in the shadows, and one of the other girls—she had blonde streaks in her hair, while the other had silver—were heading toward the moon dorms. It made sense; _all _the girls were extremely beautiful.

The other three who were in the sunlight stayed in the courtyard while the rest went to the moon dorms.

The boys were wearing baggy jeans and band t-shirts—one was Linkin Park, the other was My Chemical Romance. Their sister was wearing straight-leg black jeans, a red guy's dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black tie tied loosely, and black high-tops. Her hair was light brown (aside from the silver streaks) and she wore it in a high side-pony. It curled down almost to her shoulders. Her eyes were bright purple. Her brothers both had short, spiky, dark brown hair. The one with the Linkin Park t-shirt had dark green eyes, the other bright blue.

Yuki ran over to them. "Hiii!!" she beamed. "You must be the new day class students! I'm Yuki, and that's Zero," she pointed over her shoulder at a tall silver-haired boy.

"I'm Michelle," She stared at Zero; He was pretty hot!! She flinched as her blue-eyed brother elbowed her in the side.

"You're spacing out again, Michelle," he told her.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, bro. Yuki, these are my little brothers, Rikki—"she pointed to blue-eyes, "and Rian," she pointed to the other brother.

"'Sup?" Rian said, nodding his head upward.

"Hey!" Rikki beamed at her.

"Hi!" she beamed back. She had to admit, Rikki was pretty cute. Well, Rian was too—they were identical, aside from their eyes—but Rikki seemed like more fun!

"Hey…" She noticed a thin, white scar, about two inches long, on Michelle's wrist. "Where'd you get that scar?"

"Hmm? Oh, this? Got in a fight with a vampire."

Suddenly, everyone was staring at her in shock. She grinned, and they started laughing, realizing that she was joking."

"Actually," she whispered to Yuki as they walked inside, "I wasn't kidding. My sisters and brothers are purebloods. Rikki, Rian and I, and three other sisters, were somehow born as humans. Two of them are 27, the other one's my twin, but she was too sick to come…" She frowned.

"I'm sorry…"

She smiled. "Well, we're working on it, so hopefully she'll be better soon! Anyway, my sister Massi is very… _rebellious, _and cocky, too. One night, I caught her about to bite a guy from school. We got in a fight, and…" She gestured at her scar. "If it had been any other vampire, I would've just shot them, but… Y'know… I can't shoot my _sister. _Since then, I haven't been particularly fond of vampires. I mean, I love my brothers and sisters, and Kaname… well, he's practically a brother, too. But vampires in _general…_ well, I don't like them, and I don't trust them. I am willing to give this "peaceful coexistence" thing a try, though; it'll be good for my sibs.

"Wow… That's amazing… You don't like vampires, but you can't entirely hate them, because most of your family members are vampires… _Wow! _That must be so hard!"

"Yeah, it's hard, but it's kinda nice, at the same time."

"How?"

"Keeps me from hatin'. Hate's a negative emotion; all it does is drain you energy."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Hey, do you have your class schedules?"

"Yeah, here…" She pulled hers out of her back pocket, then fished around in her black leather purse for her brothers'. "Found 'em! Here ya go!" She handed them to Yuki, who went over Rikki's first, then Rian's.

"Wow, guys, we have all the same classes!" she looked at them.

"Cool." Rikki grinned at her; Rian just smiled.

"And Michelle… Looks like you've got every class with Zero, except math."

Michelle laughed. "Yeah, I've got that with you guys. But K—Headmaster Cross," She corrected herself, "said if I do well in the beginning, he'll move me up. I didn't do my homework at my old school, so I have to repeat the course."

"Well, then you should do your homework! I noticed you almost called my father by his first name. Do you know him?"

"Your f—ohh, Headmaster Cross. Yes, actually. Do you know Mikala?"

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's my nee-san*."

"Ohh, _that's _why you looked familiar!"

"Yup."

"Cool. Do you have your dorm assignments? "

"Yup," she handed her three slips of paper from her other back pocket.

"Oh, that's interesting."

"What?"

"Michelle, I believe you have your own room!"

"Sweet." She grinned.

"And Rikki and Rian… You two will be roommates—"

"Yuki!" a voice called from behind them; they turned around to find Zero running up to them.

"What is it, Zero?"

"We're gonnna be late."

"We can get passes from Headmaster Cross."

"Passes for _what?? _We didn't do anything to _need _passes!"

"Passes for taking the new students to their dorms!" She grinned at him.

He sighed. "Well, don't take too long!"

"Okay, okay! Just take Rikki and Rian to their dorm!" She handed him their papers.

"Okay…"

"C'mon, Michelle!" She grabbed her hand and took off running.

"'Kay!" She ran alongside her.

*************************************************************************************

*Outside Michelle's dorm*

"Okay, here we are!" Yuki took out the key Headmaster Cross had given her and unlocked the door.

They stepped in and looked around. It was pretty big—definitely bigger than most of the dorms. And Michelle had it all to herself!

"Wow… A lot bigger than I imagined, for a dorm!"

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen a dorm this big… and I've been here for ten years!"

Michelle set her purple messenger bag on the huge white, lacy bed and sat down beside it, playing with one of the bright hot pink buttons.

"Hey, is that all you brought?" Yuki asked in surprise. The boys had each had a huge duffle bag and a backpack.

"Naw, I gave the rest to one of the boys I met outside the gate! He should be bringing it any minute now—"she paused. "Actually, I think I hear him now!"

A tall, blond day class boy came running up the hall, stopping just outside the door. He was slightly out of breath, but seemed otherwise unaffected by the weight of the two large duffle bags.

"Heyy!" Michelle called in a slightly flirty voice. "Thank you sooo much for bringing my bags!"

"No problem!" He grinned at her. "Always happy to help a pretty lady!"

'He's such a flirt," Yuki and Michelle thought at the same time.

"Why, thank you, kind sir, for the compliment. I certainly am having an excellent day—help with my bags, _and _a compliment, from the same boy? How delightful!"

He chuckled. "Anytime, Miss… What was your name?"

"Michelle. Michelle Waya."

"Pleased to meet you, Michelle. I'm Magira Washii."

"Pleasure."

They all jumped as the bell rang.

"Well, I suppose we'd all better get to class," Magira said.

"We have to go see the headmaster first," Yuki told him.

"Okay, then, I guess I'll see you around, Michelle!"

"Looking forward to it!"

"Bye!" he went around the corner, towards his class.

"He's such a flirt!" Yuki commented.

"Yeah, I noticed! But he seems pretty nice."

"Yeah, he is… Well, we should go see the headmaster now. We need a pass!"

* * *

Next Time: How will the day class react to Michelle and her brothers? And just who are these mysterious new night class students? Find out in chapter two!

* * *

*Nee-san: Japanese for older sister

Well, that's my first chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated!

P.S. I promise it will get better!! xD

P.P.S. Magira Washii is just Magirawashii cut in half. Go to . and find out what it means; it'll give you a little insight to his character. (or a lot) (type it in the SECOND box-- the one that says "Japanese to English Dictionary" above it)


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

"Yeah, he is… Well, we should go see the headmaster now. We need a pass!"

*************************************************************************************

_Thumpthumpthumpthump—_

Michelle heard someone running up the hall towards them. _Thumpthumpthump_— Zero stopped just outside her door.

"Headmaster's out right now," he told them, just slightly out of breath.

"Oh… Okay, then… What do we do now?" Yuki asked.

"Unpack?" He suggested.

"Sound good to you, Michelle?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, then, we'll unpack! Now hurry up and get back to helping Rikki and Rian, Zero!"

"Yeah, yeah…" He turned around and walked off.

Michelle giggled softly.

"What's so funny, Michelle?" Yuki asked.

"What? Oh, nothing!" She blushed, so softly it was barely noticeable.

"Mm-hmm." Yuki said, disbelievingly.

Michelle said nothing, just set to unpacking her bags.

"You like him," Yuki said wisely.

"Magira?" Michelle asked innocently.

"_Nooooo!!!_ _**ZERO!!!**_" she laughed

"Oh. Do I?"

"**MICHELLE!!! **Just _admit _it already!"

It was Michelle's turn to laugh at her friend. "Oh, all _right._ I guess he _is _kinda cute…" She smiled softly.

"I _knew_ it!" Yuki exclaimed triumphantly.

Michelle laughed again, and the girls continued to chat as they unpacked.

*half an hour later*

Michelle looked towards her door; she heard footsteps in the distance again, only slower this time, and there were about three people. A few minutes later, Yuki heard them, too. She looked up to see Zero—again—Rikki and Rian standing in the doorway.

"Headmaster's back. You ready to go?" Zero asked.

"We're not done unpacking—"

"It can wait, Yuki," Michelle smiled that soft smile of hers. "I'm eager to see K—Headmaster Cross," she corrected herself for the second time in the past hour, "again; it's been so long since I've seen him!"

"Okay, then, let's go!"

Yuki, Rikki and Rian walked a bit behind Michelle and Zero, chatting casually. Of course, Yuki and Rikki were doing most of the talking—Rian was generally a quiet person, much different from his hyperactive twin. Michelle would comment over her shoulder occasionally, but mostly she walked alongside Zero in silence.

"Where are you from?" Zero asked suddenly.

"New York City."

"It's a lot different from here?"

"It _is_ the City that Never Sleeps!" She smiled her smile again.

He couldn't suppress a faint smile in return. "Is it really always busy?"

"Always. Even at 3 a.m., the malls and streets are always packed with people."

"Sounds… Loud."

She laughed softly. "It is. _Extremely._"

"Isn't there a lot of crime in New York?"

"Yes, but there's crime everywhere. But what most people don't know… is that a lot of the murders and disappearances… are vampire attacks."

"Stupid leeches," Zero said bitterly, scowling.

"Yes. That's what they are. Leeches. But, just like any other parasite—or any creature in general— they can't help being what they are. They can be dangerous, but some of them are very kind. Just like humans."

Zero opened the door to the headmaster's office, and was about to comment on Michelle's remark, when he was cut off by Headmaster Cross.

"Ahhhh!! My adorable little sister!!" He picked her up and twirled her around.

She squealed, and laughed softly as he set her down. "Hello, Headmaster Cross."

"Michelle! You should know better! Call me _Kaien_, you silly girl!"

"Of course, Kaien." She grinned at him.

"You've grown so much, Michelle! Let's see, how old were you the last time I saw you…?"

"Ten."

"That's right. Seven years ago. Right after…"

"After my mother died…"

"Yes…"

"It still bothers you a lot?"

"Not so much. I've accepted it by now. It only really hurts on the significant days."

"I see. Well, we'll get to that when we get to it, I suppose."

"Yes, when we get to it." She smiled at him. They really were a perfect match, Kaien and Mikala…

"And Rikki and Rian! You two were, what, eight the last time I saw you?"

"That's right!" Rikki chirped, beaming.

"Still cheerful as always, I see! Good! You hold on to that, Rikki, it's a marvelous trait!" Rikki's grin widened. "And Rian, still silent and serious. Not bad qualities, either. Just keep your brother around; you balance each other out."

"We need passes to class, Headmaster—" Yuki told him.

"Call me daddy," he interrupted.

"D…Daddy. We need passes to class."

"All right then!" He scribbled something on a note pad and handed it to Yuki, then handed a book to Rikki, Rian and Michelle. "Get to class now—it's already half over—and come back after and get the rest of your books."

"'Kay, later, Kaien!" Michelle and Rikki called in unison.

*in blodge (biology)*

The teacher stopped in the middle of a lecture when they walked in. Yuki handed her the note, and she and Zero went to their seats.

"Oh, well, class, it seems we've got a few new students! This is Michelle, Rikki and Rian Waya."

"That's Rikki, that's Rian," Michelle informed her, and the class, pointing to each of them.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a pleasure having you. Boys, why don't you sit behind Miss Cross and Miss Wakaba, and Michelle, why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Kiryu." They all walked to their seats and sat down, and she resumed her lecture.

About five minutes later, a note landed on the table in front of Michelle.

"_When do you start your "prefect" duties?_

_--Yuki"_

She wrote back:

"_I'm not sure—tonight?_

_--M."_

_P.S. just a little note-passing hint, only sign your first initial, or a fake name—that way you have less chance of getting in trouble."_

A minute later the paper came back. Yuki had replaced her name in the first note with a "Y." The new line read:

"_That would be great if you did start tonight! We could sure use the help—those girls can be a handful!_

_--Y."_

She replied:

"_I bet! I also bet that, pretty soon, there's gonna be just as many boys as girls!_

_--M."_

(A/N from now on I'm just going to write what they write; it's a hassle writing "she replied" and "she wrote back" after every ten words)

"_Why? Because of your sisters?_

_--Y."_

"_Exactly. They all had loads of fanboys back home._

_--M."_

"_Lucky us! Hey, tomorrow's Saturday, do you want to see if we can go into town and hang out?_

_--Y."_

"_Sure! He'll let us—he lets my sibs and I do whatever we want—notice he didn't even make us wear uniforms?_

_--M."_

"_Hey you're right! I didn't even notice!_

_--Y."_

"_Lol. So it's a plan? =) _

_--M."_

"_Yup! Think we should bring the boys?_

_--Y."_

"_Sure, why not? We can always ditch 'em if we need to! Lol. Rian probably won't want to come, but who knows?!_

_--M."_

"_Okay, then, we'll invite them. Is it cool if I invite Yori, too?_

_--Y."_

"_Sure. Is Yori the girl next to you? I bet Rian likes her. She looks like his type. Lol. Do you think Zero will come?_

_--M."_

"_Yeah, that's Yori. She probably likes him too! =) I don't know if he'll come, but you can ask. If it's you asking, he'll probably come._

_--Y."_

"_Why if it's me?_

_--M."_

"_I think he likes you, too!_

_--Y."_

"_Ohh, shut up! Lol. I'll ask him now._

_--M."_

She pulled out a new sheet of paper from her notebook and wrote a new note:

"_Hey, do you want to go to town w/ us tomorrow? It'll be FU-UN!! =D_

_--M."_

"_I doubt it'll be as fun as you say, but I'll give it a shot._

_--Z."_

She beamed at him.

"_Great!!!!! Trust me, it'll be worth it!!!! =D  
--M."_

"_If you say so._

_--Z."_

"_I say so._

_--M."_

She noticed him smile softly, then quickly slide the note under the table when he noticed the teacher (A/N I'll call her…. Mrs. Jones) staring at him. When Mrs. Jones had turned back to the blackboard, he slipped the note back into his pocket.

The original note landed back on the table.

"_What did he say?_

_--Y."_

"_He said he'll come!!_

_--M."_

"_I TOLD you he'd come if YOU asked!!!!_

_--Y."_

"_Y!_

_--M."_

"_What?_

_--Y."_

"_Shut up now. And pay attention!_

_--M."_

"_Yeah, yeah._

_--Y."_

Okay, so I kinda lied—You'll have to wait 'til the _next_ chapter to meet the rest of the family. Sorry, but this was getting kind of long. I really don't like having majorly huge chapters, because I know people don't always have time to read a whole lot. So, I'll start on the _next _chapter now.

I'm actually kinda surprised I was able to write this. I have writer's block, but it seems I only have a touch of it, luckily.

Thanks to BloodLustLove for the review and encouragement from chapter one!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, we're going to leave our day class friends for a bit, and check in on the night class. =)

* * *

*Noon, at the moon dorms*

'_We're here, Kaname.'_

"They're here." He got up and opened the door.

Four girls and two boys walked in.

"Where's Manda?" Kaname asked.

One of the girls—the only one without any streaks in her hair—walked back to the doorway. "Manda," She called. "Manda, get in here, please."

A girl with blond streaks flitted in, reading a volume of Trinity Blood. "Ohh, but it's so _nice_ out, Maddi!!"

"_Nice??!" _the other blond (streaked) girl exclaimed. She was about an inch shorter than Maddi and Manda. (About 5'9"—Maddi and Manda are 5'10")

"Yes, Massi, _nice._ I like the sunshine. It's warm."

"And _bright!"_

"And warm."

"Bright."

"Warm."

"Bright."

"Warm."

"Br—"

"Enough." The tallest girl said. She had blond streaks, too, but they were darker. She was about 5'11". She had her hand over Massi's mouth.

"Thanks, Missi." Maddi smiled softly at her sister.

"Kanameeeee!!" Manda squealed, running at him and throwing her arms around his neck.

He chuckled lightly. "Good to see you, too, Manda."

She grinned up at him. "We've all missed you, Kaname," she told him, then added in a whisper, "Maddi especially!"

"I heard that, Manda."

"Well, are you denying it??!"

Maddi laughed lightly. "No. I'm not denying it."

"Good! Cause then you'd be a LIAR!!" Manda laughed hyperly. (A/N well I don't know if that's an actual word, but I'm using it!! Lol)

"Manda, how much caffeine did you have?" Maddi asked.

"Ummm…. I had a cappuccino… and three Mountain Dews… and a Pepsi… and… I think that's it… No, wait; I had a Coke, too!"

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Massi exclaimed. Missi was wiping her hand on Massi's sleeve in disgust—she'd licked her in order to get her to let go. (A/N ewww xD lol I do that all the time! Lol I also bite ^^" lol) "No wonder you're so hyper! How come she can have so much caffeine?" She asked Maddi.

"Because she's usually relatively calm. And you're… _Not_."

Massi pouted.

"Oh, yeah, _that's _the way to make her think you're mature." Missi said sarcastically, earning her a glare from Massi.

"Manda, isn't that the same book you were reading the _last _time I saw you?" Kaname asked.

She grinned at him. "It's my favorite!"

"You like _any _manga, Manda!" Massi grinned.

"Or anime!" Manda grinned back. "Besides, you like _almost _any animanga."

"I do have _some _standards when it comes to animanga."

"Yeah, one; It has to have cute guys in it!"

"Exactly!" They laughed. "Hey, Manda, doesn't that guy you met online go to Cross Academy?"

"You met a guy online?" Maddi asked.

"Yes, I did, and yes, he goes here. And I have an idea of who he is…" She glanced at Takuma.

"Really??!" Massi asked excitedly.

"Yes, really! But we'll have to wait and see."

"Aww! That sucks!" Massi complained.

Manda laughed. "Why are you so concerned, anyway?"

"Cause, you seemed to really like him! — I mean, if you told me about a guy, you have to like him at least a bit, right? – And it's not too often that you really like a guy."

"Yes, that's true… Hey, Mandi, aren't you going to say hi to Kana-chan?" she looked toward a girl in the corner. She was smaller than the rest of them; only about 5'6". You couldn't see much of her hair; she had her hood on— It was black with black and pink cat ears on it-- but what you could see was the same light brown as all her sisters', with reddish-brown streaks in it.

She waved to Kaname, but didn't say anything. Manda sighed.

"She's still not talking?" Kaname asked worriedly.

"No…"

He walked over to her. "Mandi, are you going to stay in the corner all day?"

She nodded.

"Now, why would you want to do that?"

She hesitated, then shrugged.

"Won't you come out and say hello?"

She hesitated again, then shook her head vigorously.

He sighed, then picked her up and carried her over to a couch, setting her down next to Shiki. She didn't react.

They all sat down on the couches; Manda next to Takuma, Massi next to Aido, Missi next to Kain, and Maddi next to Kaname. The taller of the two guys that had arrived sat on the other side of Maddi, while the other sat next to Mandi. They both had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The taller one's were a greenish blue, while the other's were a deep blue.

Maddi laid her head on Kaname's shoulder, a worried look on her face. He whispered something in her ear, and her expression relaxed slightly.

"What's going on?" A voice said from the stairs. Two girls walked down. One had orange-ish colored hair and deep blue eyes (A/N yes silly that's Rima! Lol) and the other had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Rima, Ruka, these are the new students."

"Oh, hello," Ruka said.

Maddi smiled softly, Manda and Massi grinned and waved, Missi nodded, and Manda…. Didn't even acknowledge that they were there…

"'Sup?" The taller of the boys asked.

"Hey," the other one said.

"Jake speaks!" The taller boy said in mock shock. (A/N lol that rhymes xD lol sorry just ignore me, I hardly have anything important to say! ^^" )

"Will!" Maddi whacked him in the back of the head.

"What??! He never says anything!"

"Try following his example!"

"Hey—"

"Nice one, Maddi!" Manda laughed.

"They're not poisoned." A new female voice said, from the direction of Shiki and Mandi. Everyone looked at them in shock as Shiki took a stick of pocky from the box in Mandi's hand.

"Mandi—Did you just talk??!" Manda asked in shock.

"Yes." She said blankly.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then suddenly Manda squealed and pounced on Mandi.

"Mandi! You haven't talked in seven years!"

"… I know…"

"Why now?"

"… I dunno… I guess… I just finally had something to say… and someone I really wanted to say it to…"

"Well I'm glad!! I missed our conversations." She squeezed her sister.

"Manda… can't… breath!"

"Oops! Sorry!" she laughed. Mandi smiled lightly in return, hugging her nee-san.

"Maddi." Kaname said, sounding slightly amused.

"Hmm? Ohh, sorry." She said. ^^" She'd been gripping his hand pretty tightly.

"Manda?" Mandi asked, looking up at her.

"Hmm?"

"I missed talking to you, too."

Manda smiled softly and kissed Mandi's forehead.

"Good."

"Writing everything down gets really tiring after awhile!"

"I bet!"

"Mandi."

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Come here."

She walked over to him and crawled in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and grinned at him.

"Good to have ya back, kid."

She hopped off and sat back next to Shiki, smiling shyly at him. Manda returned to her seat next to Takuma.

"Hey!!" Massi yelled suddenly; Missi had taken her box of chocolate, which she had been eating on since she'd arrived.

"You don't need any more chocolate; you've almost finished the box!"

"Well, you don't need any more smokes, either!"

"I don't consume 4 boxes a day," She countered, blowing some smoke in Massi's face from her fag.

Massi scowled at her twin. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to find Hanabusa looking at her. He jerked his head toward the staircase, then led her up and into his room.

He walked to his dresser, while she stood uncertainly in the doorway, and picked something up.

"Here," he walked over to her and handed her a chocolate.

She squealed and threw her arms around him. He chuckled. "Thanks!!" she took a bite out of it, and held onto his arm as they walked back downstairs.

"That's your room, by the way," He said, pointing to the door across from his on the way down.

She got questioning looks from her sisters as they sat down, but none of them said anything. Missi even let her eat several chocolate that Hanabusa gave her.

*an hour later*

They'd all been talking for about an hour, and most of them—all but Kaname, Maddi, Ruka, Rima, Will and Jake—seemed about to crash.

"Kaname, I think maybe we ought'a send all these little kids to bed," Maddi said, earning her a pillow to the face, courtesy of Manda."They look a little sleepy."

"Yes, I think you're right. Takuma, Shiki, take Manda and Mandi to their room; Hanabusa and Akatsuki, take Missi and Massi; Rima and Ruka, take Will and Jake."

They all did as he said.

"Your room has a window; Kaname-sama said you like the sunlight, Manda, and from what I gathered when you arrived, he was right." Takuma said.

"Yes, that's right. I love the sunshine; It's so warm and comfortable." They walked into the room, and Manda squealed, seeing that there was a big window on one side of the room. It overlooked a small garden; however, the garden was empty… strange… "Ohh, it's so beautiful!!" She ran over to it.

"You can have that side, then," Mandi said, sitting on the bed nearest the door.

"Works for me!!" She plopped down on the other bed, about half a foot from the window.

"If you need anything, we're right across the hall." Takuma said, walking into his and Shiki's room, followed by Shiki.

"Thanks!" Manda called after him.

"Sure!"

"He's so cute…" Manda giggled, leaning back on her bed.

"Takuma? I think he likes you."

"You think?"

"Totally."

"I think Shiki likes you." She looked over at Mandi and noticed her blushing faintly. She smiled. "You like him, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What??! No, no of course not! That's totally—I mean—well I—…okay, yeah… I guess… he _is _kinda cute…"

"You'd look so cute together!!" Manda said, laughing. "Oof—"Mandi threw a pillow at her face. "Hey!!" she laughed again, then threw the pillow back at Mandi. Pretty soon, there were pillows and feathers and stuffed animals flying all over the place. Takuma came in to see what the noise was about, and he got beamed in the face! Then Shiki got hit, when he came to see what happened to Takuma!

"Oops!" both girls laughed, going over to the doorway. The boys were laying on the hall floor.

"You okay?" Manda asked, grinning.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Takuma asked.

"Ohh, nothing!" she grinned, glancing at Mandi, who was also grinning. "Just a little pillow fight! Quite common with girls, actually."

"Okay then. Good night." He smiled gently at her.

"Night!"

"Night…" Mandi smiled shyly at Shiki again.

"Night…" Manda noticed a faint blush on Shiki's cheeks. How cute!! She'd _have _to get them together!

* * *

Okay, I realize that, most likely, the girls' and boys' dorms are going to be separated, but… This works better for my story! So, if it bothers you, well, you're just going to have to live with it! =) lol

Also, Kaname will probably be a bit OOC in this story (and possibly some other characters, too) and i'm sorry if it bothers you, but it really helps my story... lol ^^"

Oh yeah, also, a fag also means a cigarette, not just a homosexual. Lol. Just so ya know! =)

Thanks to BloodLustLove (again. Lol) for all your support!! It's nice to know at least _someone_ is reading this! =)

Please review!! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy OMGSH I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST!!!! xD I've been like SUPER busy with camp, babysitting, I had to go to Virginia when my aunt died, then I had ANOTHER church camp thing, now I'm taking care of my niece and nephew for a week, plus my other nephew and my sister moved in like a week or 2 ago, so I'm helping take care of him… plus I usually do most of my writing in class, and since its summer…. Well, yeah. Sorry. I'll try to post more often ^^ plus school starts in like 2 weeks. YES I GET TO START HIGH SCHOOL!! WHOO! =D lol

*that night at the Moon Dorms*

They were all sitting around, waiting for Missi to come down, for about an hour. When she finally came down, she was wearing black skinny jeans under the skirt of her uniform, the ribbon was tied in her hair, and she was wearing black tennis shoe wedges.

"Really, Missi?" Maddi asked. "You can't even wear a uniform for _one day_?"

"I'm wearing it."

"I _meant _the _**right way!**_"

Missi just shrugged, and Maddi sighed. "Hopeless…" she muttered. Missi ignored her. "All right, let's go!"

They all got up to go outside, when Ichijo noticed that Manda was missing. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep! He laughed softly and hoisted her onto his back.

"How come Manda gets to sleep?" Massi asked, pouting.

"Because she won't sleep through class." Maddi asked, grinning

"I resent that."

"I resent you."

"Ouch."

They laughed, and Missi rolled her eyes. Maddi was good at keeping them all in check, but she could be a bit immature, too.

At that moment, the gates opened, and they were flooded with the sound of screaming girls.

"Hey, look, Maddi! Female versions of our lives!"

Maddi laughed. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Ok, let me rephrase that: Female versions of our _stalkers_."

"Now _that _makes sense!" They both laughed.

"How is that funny?" Missi asked. They went to answer, then realized that they didn't actually _have _an answer, so they just shrugged.

"Hey, it's Michelle!" Mandi said, pointing to their sister, who was helping Yuki and Zero keep the fangirls under control.

"Yeah," Maddi said, "But where's Rikki and Rian?"

"I dunno, I'm too short to see over all the people!!" she said.

"They're over there." Missi said, pointing. "In the back."

"I don't see them," Mandi pouted.

"Here…" Missi picked her up and set her on her shoulders. "See them now?"

"Yup! Thanks Missi!"

Missi set her back on the ground. "Sure."

They walked into the school and Manda woke up almost immediately.

"Manda, you're awake," Maddi said, smiling up at her. (A/N remember, Manda's on Ichijo's back at the moment)

"Roxy."

"What?"

"I'm going by Roxy now. Since, you know, it's, like, a new start and all, I figured I could use my middle name, like I wanted to back home."

"That's a good idea, Ma—ehh, Roxy." Massi said. "I think I'll do that too! How 'bout you, Missi?"

"…" She sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! ^^ "

"I'll do it, too," Mandi said, smiling.

"Cool! ^^ " Roxy said. "Maddi?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you gonna do it, too?"

"Ohh, all right."

"Sweet!"

They walked into their class and all introduced themselves, by their _middle_ names. Manda was now Roxy, Mandi was Celina, Missi was now Rose, Massi was Electra, and Maddi now went by Dezarae.

(A/N I decided to have them go by their middle names because I got a comment about how it was confusing, and while I was reading over what I had already posted, I actually found myself having to think "Ok, that's this one, not that one." It was frustrating! xD lol)

*The next day (Saturday) at the Sun Dorms*

Michelle stretched, sitting up in bed, and looked at the digital clock next to the bed. '_11:00… ugh… I slept the whole morning away!_' she thought. She jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. She kept it short—only about 20 minutes—because she was supposed to meet Yuki and Zero—and her brothers, of course—at noon. She pulled on some neon pink skinny jeans, a neon yellow tank top, and a long top that had neon green, pink, orange and yellow stripes running across it. The bottom was a thick strip of black, about 3 or 4 inches thick. She slipped on her black tennis shoe flats, rubbed some anti-frizz serum in her hair, sprayed on anti-humidity spray. (A/N Garnier, I use it cause I have really thick, wavy hair that gets really frizzy, and I LOVE it! No more frizz! Lol) she grabbed her pink clutch and ran out.

She got to the front gate 5 minutes early, so she put on her eyeliner while she waited. Yuki and Yori arrived just on time, and the guys got there 2 minutes late.

"Dude, I got up like an hour ago, took a shower, did my hair _and _my make-up, and still got here 5 minutes early. I must take tons of time to roll out of bed, get dressed and run down here." Michelle teased, grinning at Zero. Rikki laughed, and even Rian seemed amused.

"You're the one who wanted me to come," Zero countered.

She grinned. "Of course, I had to have _someone _to carry my bags!" They walked through the gate.

"Isn't that what your brothers are for?"

"Yes, but Yuki and Yori need their bags carried, too."

"You're not funny, Michelle," Rian interrupted.

"Speak for yourself." Rikki said, grinning at his brother.

"I was."

"Rian, you don't think anything is funny!" Michelle laughed, poking him in the side.

"Hey! Don't do that!" he snapped.

"Oh, honestly, Rian! You've been no fun ever since Mom died! You really need to loosen up…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

She sighed. "That's it. You're hopeless. I now condemn you to a life of boredom!"

"At least I'm not hopelessly confused."

"At least I'm not hopelessly unable to have a relationship."

"I resent that."

"I don't care."

"I resent that, too."

"I resent you."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

He glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Ok that's enough you guys!" Rikki said.

They stared at him in shock.

"Wow… that's pretty sad when _Rikki _is the voice of reason!" she laughed. Rian smiled.

"Very sad."

Rikki ignored the insult. (A/N lol)

Kk, sorry it's like really short, but I'm kinda writing this while I'm babysitting my niece and nephews, so it's kinda distracting ^^ lol I'll try to post more soon!! =)


	5. Update

Hey, guys! So, this story has been on hiatus for awhile now, even though I didn't post it officially. However, I recently got a review, so I'm going to post the next chapter. PLEASE continue to review! If I don't get reviews, I won't post.

I'm going to re-do this story, BT-Dubs, because the names are so confusing. The story itself will be the same, though. I will post a character list as well.


End file.
